Channy New Years
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: The casts of 'So Random and Mac Falls are going to New York for the New Year. What could happen? Channy! Sorry I haven't put a story up in a while. I've been busy. But here it is!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or You and Me by Lifehouse. The song is mentioned but there are no lyrics in here. I didn't know if I needed a disclaimer for that our now so I just put it there. Enjoy!**

Sonny's POV

It was the day before New Years Eve and the casts of 'So Random!' and 'MackenzieFalls' were flying out to New York to see the ball drop. I was currently sitting on a plane, in first class I might add *girly scream*, listening to my Ipod. So far, the ride was good. But that was going to end soon seeing as I was sitting next to Chad Dylan Cooper. See, Mr. Condor thought that it would be best if we sat next to the person we hate the most. Luckily, he hasn't disturbed me that much. Suddenly one of my ear buds was pulled out of my ear. I spoke to soon.

"Whatcha listing to Monroe?" Chad asked me. Ugh, he is so annoying some times.

"None of your business, Cooper." I said back.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

He took the ear bud that was still in his hand and stuck it in his ear. I tried to stop him, mainly because I was listening to my songs that I recorded in Wisconsin, and I didn't want to hear him tease me because of 'how bad my voice is'.

"Who's singing this song?" he asked.

Umm… what do I say? He's CHAD DYLAN COOPER! The jerk that won't leave me alone! Maybe I should ask him what he thinks first.

"Why? Do you like it?"

"Well let's see, she has an amazing voice," he thinks I have an amazing voice! "really good lyrics and the beat is incredible."

"Thank you, Chad!" I said as a smile crept up my face.

"Huh?" he asked with an extremely cute curious look on his face.

"This is me singing!" I smiled at the shocked expression he had.

"Th-this is…you?!"

I laughed. "Yes!"

"I didn't know you could sing!"

"Well, now you do."

"Is it okay if I listen with you?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said a little surprised that he was being nice. But I guess it's because everyone else is sleeping.

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

The plane landed safely and we took a limo to the hotel we were staying in. I was sharing a room with Tawni and Zora. It was huge! It was bigger then my apartment! When we were settled in, we went out and met the rest of our cast and the MacFalls cast to go to a meet and greet. After we were done at Town Square, we all went back to the hotel for dinner. It was great! The food was SO much better then what we get at the studio.

"Hey, guys," I said as we were finishing up. "I'm gonna turn in early today. I'm extremely tired."

"Bye, Sonny! See you tomorrow!"

"Have a good nights sleep!"

"Ehh, whatever." That one came from Chad.

I walked up to the room, fell on my bed and was out like a light.

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

I woke up the next morning and got ready to go out. 'It's New Years Eve!' I thought with a smile. When I was done getting ready, I looked at the clock to see it was already 10:00. I hope everyone is still here. But when I looked to see if Tawni and Zora were here, they were still sleeping. I tried to call Nico, but he didn't pick up. He and Grady are most likely still asleep. That leaves the drama snobs. I decided I didn't care and went to get something to eat. When I got to the dining room, I saw Chad. I walked over to say

hi.

"Hey, Chad!"

"Sonny." He said as he started to get food from the buffet. I followed his lead and started scooping stuff on my plate.

"So…what are we doing today?" I asked as we sat down at a table.

"Today…um… I think we don't have anything to do until the New Years party that starts at 6."

"Oh! Yay! We can walk around the city!" I said with excitement.

"Not the best idea." He said as he buttered his toast.

"Why?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"You will get mobbed." He said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Aww, man. So we have to stay in the hotel?"

"Yup."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, the stuff we do at the studio."

"This is going to be a long day…"

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

The day wasn't as long as I thought it would be. We just hung out and watched TV all day. Finely, it was time to get ready for the party. I had a dark blue, knee length dress with a black high waist belt, black high heels, and a black stone necklace. A little dark but it looked really good on me. I did my make-up and hair and went to Tawni for her approval.

"Hey, Sonny, that actuly looks pretty good on you." She said as I spun for her.

"Thanks Tawni!" I said with a huge smile on my face. I was REALLY excited! We all got into the limo and waited to the MacFalls cast. They eventually showed up and we were on our way. The party was like a normal Hollywood party. Loud music, lots of food, drinks (luckily there was no alcohol) and a dance floor. There were tons of stars from Disney Channel there. It almost made me wish the 'So Random!' was a Disney Show. A few minuets before midnight, a slow song came on. Everyone started to pair off. I was just awkwardly standing there when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Chad.

"Would you like to dance Sonny?" He asked me.

"'Kay." Was all I could say. How intelligent that was. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. You and Me by Lifehouse was playing. Chad and I rocked back and forth to the music. I sang along and so did Chad. He has a really good voice.

"I didn't know you could sing Chad."

"Well now you do." He said copying me from the plane ride. The ended and everyone clapped. But Chad didn't let go of my hand. Then everyone started to count down.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!

All around us people were kissing. Well this is awkward. I feel Chad pull my hand and I turn to face him. He pulls me close to him and leans down and kisses me…on the forehead! I turn away embarrassed. I hope he didn't see me blush.

"Sonny." He pulls me back to him. "May I have this kiss?" he asked. I didn't really know what that meant. Was he going to kiss me on the forehead again? I just nodded my head. He then leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine. It was the sweetest kiss ever. He started to pull away but I grabbed his tie and pulled him back to me. I kissed him, letting all my bottled up emotions out in my kiss. He rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. When we broke apart Chad put his forehead on mine.

"Sonny, I… like you, a lot. Oh who am I kidding? I love you Sonny Monroe. Will you be my girlfriend?" I just kissed him again. "I take that as a yes." He smile and I just pulled him back to me and we started dancing again.

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

**What did you think? Review! :)**


End file.
